


Feast of Saturn and lingerie

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [7]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, F/F, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Yuri, gift-giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: When Yoshika is out shopping one day and comes across a cute pair of lingerie she can't help but buy it. The problem is if this would be an appropriate gift or not for Lynette? It's the Feast of Saturn, and anything is possible!
Relationships: Lynette Bishop/Miyafuji Yoshika
Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989460
Kudos: 2





	Feast of Saturn and lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Some jokes and the setting require reading previous works, especially "A Shady Medicine" and its sequel.

Yoshika stared at the package in front of her, partially baffled and partially worried with the contents. It was a lingerie set, the type one would see in department stores for the Feast of Saturn; white fur trim with silky red fabrics. It was quite modest as far as lingerie goes, revealing only a modest amount of cleavage and the accompanying thong not being that small. Yoshika’s problem with the lingerie wasn’t that someone on base gifted that to her out of nowhere, as her war days were long over. The problem was she bought this lingerie for her beloved Lynette and didn’t exactly know how to present it to her.

After the war the two had settled down together, Yoshika running her own pharmacy while Lynette studied to be a teacher; it was a humble life but the two couldn’t be happier. Like all happy couples, when the Feast of Saturn came around the two would buy one another gifts like all happy married couples would. Buying for Lynette was easy enough, as things like tea sets, china, pictures, and some jewelry would always bring a twinkle in Lynette’s eye. This is how the lingerie came into play.

While out shopping one day, Yoshika had stumbled upon the lingerie set in a department store window and on a whim bought it. She could afford it, that wasn’t an issue, but the issue was she bought it as a gift for Lynette. It would complement her figure _perfectly_ , with just enough cleavage to be titillating while the thong would really hug her hips nicely. Yoshika could just drool at the thought, but at the same time that the thought made her feel bad. Was giving such a gift to her wife which essentially sexualized a good thing? What did that say about her character? That she was a massive pervert? So she turned to the one person she knew who’d always help her out; Gertrud.

By absolute chance Gertrud and Charlotte just so happened to live in the same town as Yoshika and Lynette, and with Mio overseas living with Minna it was Gertrud who would be the mentor for Yoshika.

“So, what was it you wanted to show me?” Gertrud asked Yoshika while offering her coffee. She politely refused, being that she was more of a tea drinker.

"Well... this.” Yoshika said with a sigh, presenting the lingerie box to Gertrud.

“Lingerie?” She asked confused, holding up the flimsy outfit by the straps. “What’s the problem?”

“Well… I bought it as a gift for Lynette for Feast of Saturn.” Yoshika explained while scratching her chin. “But my issue is that I don’t really know what to do. Is this a romantic gift? Or am I going to make her uncomfortable? We buy our underwear separately after all, and I did have to guess on the size. Will she be insulted? Do I need to return it?”

“That’s all?” Gertrud raised an eyebrow while putting the lingerie back in the box. Yoshika nodded her head in response, rather embarrassed by having to drag Gertrud into this.

“Yes. You might know given Shirley…” Yoshika stopped herself and cleared her throat. “I don’t mean it like that.”

“That I buy a bunch of sexual clothes for my wife so I can ogle her?” Gertrud folded her arms. “I only buy those clothes _sometimes_.” She replied with a chuckle. “I know my relationship with Shirley is odd.” She began before glaring at Yoshika, who decided to not bring up all that shady medicine she would get for the two. “But I understand where you’re coming from. You have a desire for your wife but don’t want to treat her like a sex object either.” She added while sipping her coffee. “To be honest the best advice I can offer you is to just give her the gift. After all, you bought it out of love and there is _much worse_ you could buy.”

“Like medicine that makes you grow a penis?” Yoshika bluntly replied.

“Yes.” Gertrud paused. “She didn’t…”

“I can’t disclose anything about my clients.” Yoshika replied with a shrug to which Gertrud dropped her head and loudly sighed. She wasn’t exactly in the mood to “stock” Charlotte’s “stocking”, but knew fully well she wasn’t one to take no. She’d deal with that issue when the time came, but for now she was focused back on Yoshika and her issue.

“I still say just give her the gift and if she doesn’t like it then she doesn’t like it. You’re not being rude if it came from the heart and there wasn’t anything mean spirited about it.”

“You’re right.” Yoshika admitted. “Thanks, I just wanted to know that I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“You’re not.” Gertrud smiled while patting Yoshika on the shoulder. “Speaking of the Feast of Saturn do you two still want to have the celebration at our place or yours?”

“I thought we agreed on Lynnette and mine’s home. We celebrated it at yours last year.” Yoshika replied. As the four lived in the same town and weren’t only just friends but part of the same Joint Flight Wing back in the war, they would always celebrate holidays together. As the rest of the Joint Flight Wing was scattered around the world, along with other friends and family, it was nice for the four to celebrate together and reminisce about times past and the current going-on in the world and their lives. They were all happy to have stayed in touch long after the war, and marrying some of their fellows’ certainty didn’t hurt either.

* * *

“So Lynne.” Yoshika spoke to her wife as they cleaned up their home after the party. Not that there was much that needed to be cleaned, just a few dishes and of course the leftovers had to be put away. Holiday music was playing over the radio and the crackling of the fire really brought the festive spirit together.

“So Yoshika.” She replied while scrubbing some dishes clean.

"Good year again.” She said while kissing Lynette on the cheek.

“I think our party was a success. I do wish everyone else could have been here. It’s been too long.” Lynette admitted with a smile.

“It has.” Yoshika replied as she went back to put away the last of the leftovers. “But I wanted to talk about our gifts for this year.” She shyly admitted. “I got you a gift, but I’m just a bit nervous with it.”

“Why’s that?” Lynette asked, drying her hands with a dish towel.

“Um… well…” Was all Yoshika could say while finishing cleaning. “You might not like it.”

“If it’s a gift by you I’m sure I’ll love it.” Lynette replied with a smile. “I think we’re done cleaning, so why not open our gifts hmmm?”

“Yes.” Yoshika said with a gulp as the two headed to their decorated tree and exchanged their presents. There were only two, one for Yoshika and one for Lynette, but it was still a sweet gesture regardless of how many gifts were under the tree. Yoshika hesitantly watched as Lynette pulled the gold-colored paper from the package and pulled out the lingerie by the straps. “Look, if you don’t look it…” Yoshika was blushing, but she was shocked when Lynette began to chuckle.

“Yoshika! I love it!” She said, putting it aside and giving Yoshika a kiss on the lips. “Now open yours.”

“O-OK…” Yoshika replied, carefully unwrapping her gift which was clad in green wrapping paper. Lynette was rather happy, which was good, but something seemed _off_. Was she just acting happy? Did she hate it? There was no point thinking about the matter any longer so Yoshika opened up her gift to find a pair of lingerie. Lingerie that was much more revealing, with panties that were essentially dental floss while the chest section was made of a thin fabric with a loose design that would leave nothing to the imagination.

“The other day I saw this and thought it… looked cute.” Lynette admitted with a chuckle while rubbing the back of her head. “I didn’t know if you would like it or if it was inappropriate.” The two looked at their respective gifts and began to laugh while they embraced. The fact both of them thought of the same idea and that they both were nervous made the gift all that more special. 

“You really think I’d look cute in this?” Yoshika asked.

“Of course you would!” Lynette replied while looking at hers.

“A bit revealing.”

“I’m surprised mine isn’t as revealing.” She replied while looking at the clock that hung above their fireplace. “Say, the night is still young. How about you and I try these on?” She said with a sly smile.

“I think I would like that very much.” Yoshika said with a similar sly smile crossing her lips.


End file.
